Et maintenant
by princessenell
Summary: Mon deuxième oneshot toujours du point de vue de Severus Snape mais cette foisci, cela se passe juste après la bataille finale. Que vatil se passer désormais pour lui ? Venez le découvrir ici et profitezen pour me laisser des commentaires.


**Résumé :** Mon deuxième one-shot toujours du point de vue de Severus Snape mais cette fois-ci, cela se passe juste après la bataille finale. Que va-t-il se passer désormais pour lui ? Venez le découvrir ici et profitez-en pour me laisser des commentaires.

**Et maintenant ?**

Voici mon deuxième one-shot que je vous avais prédit. Il est normalement plus « réel » dans ce que pourrait ressentir Snape dans sa véritable personnalité.

_Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. _

_Merci d'avance._

_Et maintenant, lisez ! _

Je traîne les pieds en essayant de me faufiler parmi les corps qui jonchent le sol. A première vue, il y a plus de mangemorts que d'aurors et de membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Mais tout le monde sait qu'un être du « bon côté » vaut plus que celui du côté du Lord. C'est pour cela que chaque âme disparue du premier ordre est pleurée par quelqu'un de proche tandis que ceux qui portent la marque des ténèbres sont oubliés dès l'instant où leur cœur cesse de battre.

Je me demande de quel côté je me trouverai si j'étais mort. Aurais-je des gens en pleurs à mes côtés ou de simples regards indifférents. Je porte la marque et pourtant je fais partie de l'Ordre mais je pencherai plus pour la deuxième solution. Personne ne se soucierait de moi.

D'ailleurs, je suis vivant et je ne vois pas non plus une seule personne pour s'enquérir de ma santé.

Je continue ma chevauchée jusqu'au château, là où je présume que tout le monde ira se réfugier. Je verrai bien comment j'y serai accueilli.

En évitant de marcher sur les cadavres, je reconnais plusieurs de les anciens élèves et même des élèves actuels, normalement trop jeunes pour participer et sa battre mais la guerre en a décidé autrement.

Puis je vois le corps de mon ancien maître, Celui-Dont-On-ne-Doit-Pas-Pronocer-le-Nom ; enfin plus maintenant ; donc Voldemort ; ça fait tout de même bizarre de le dire même en pensée ; gisant dans une marre de sang, son sang.

Le gamin à donc réussi, sa gloire et sa renommé n'en seront que meilleures. Le Survivant survit une deuxième fois au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Je vois bien Rita Skeeter derrière son bureau en train d'écrire d'innombrables amaties d'idioties.

Je passe mon chemin et aperçois enfin la gigantesque silhouette du château qui se dessine devant mes yeux. Je suis toujours ébloui par sa magnificence même après toutes les années que j'ai vécues au-dedans.

je remarque au fur et à mesure que je m'approche, une foule grandissante de personnes qui s'agitent en tout sens. S'y mêlent infirmiers, médicomages, blessés graves ou moins, aurors qui recherchent encore des mangemorts et pleins d'autres personnes encore. Ces gens-là ne m'intéressent pas plus que cela, ce qui m'attire, c'est plus un petit groupe à l'écart composé de Minerva, Pompom, Potter et quelques autres professeurs et élèves. Je préfère me diriger vers eux.

Mais petit à petit, je sens ma volonté faiblir, qu'allaient-ils faire en me voyant, pas sauter de joie en tout cas.

Enfin Minerva tourne la tête de mon côté et fait remarquer ma présence aux autres ce qui les fait tous tourner la tête dans ma direction.

Je m'arrête et m'attends à recevoir un quelconque sort mais rien ne vient. Ils se déplacent alors jusqu'à moi et me posent questions sur questions.

« -Avez-vous vu d'autres blessés là-bas encore vivants ?

-Les mangemorts sont-ils tous morts,

-Avez-vous vu untel ou untel ? »

Et ça continue… Je réponds par monosyllabes comme un automate.

Finalement, j'aurai peut-être préféré un éclair vert rapide et bien placé. Aucunes des personnes présentes autour de moi ne se sont informées de comment j'allais, même Pompom n'a pas tenté de me soigner alors qu'elle avait du le faire pour les autres vu qu'ils n'avaient plus de sang sur eux mais quelques bandages.

Alors dès qu'ils eurent fini de s'intéresser à moi ou plutôt à ce que je savais du champ de bataille, je m'éclipse avec ma discrétion assurée vers mes appartements, dans les cachots, seul comme toujours le jour où j'aurai bien accepté pour une fois de la compagnie.

Lorsque je me retrouve devant la porte de mon chez moi à Poudlard, j 'hésite encore une fois à y entrer. Je crois que je ne trouverai rien de nouveau à mon entrée. Je sais surtout que si je rentre maintenant, je n'en sortirai plus avant la prochaine rentrée soit dans quelques mois.

Alors je préfère retourner sur mes pas et errer dans le château comme j'aime le faire. Peut-être trouverais-je une personne qui aura besoin de mon aide même si ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un s'adresse à moi. Ou peut-être avec un peu de chance, je serai la seule personne présente et il ou elle sera obliger de me parler.

Je divague vraiment là, je suis en train de souhaiter de pouvoir aider des gens, la guerre m'a carrément bousillé le cerveau et encore si ce n'était que ça !

Mais si c'était ce que je voulais réellement, je n'ai plus à me cacher du Lord, ni à faire semblant de haïr tous ses ennemis même si pour certains, je ne faisais pas semblant. Mon image de pire professeur de Poudlard pourrait tomber, j'aime enseigner contrairement aux apparences, je manque juste de patience. Il faudrait que de leur côté, les élèves m'en laissent la possibilité, ce dont je doute sérieusement. C'est là que ça bloque, ils me prendraient pour un imposteur, je suis ainsi point final. Et après, c'est moi qu'on juge d'impartial.

J'arrive devant les portes de la Grande Salle, là où se regroupent ceux qui peuvent y arriver et ceux qui sont encore en vie. Je devrais sans doute y être depuis un bon moment mais si c'est pour avoir le même accueil que le petit groupe à l'extérieur m'a réservé, je pense que j'ai mieux à faire. Oui, mais quoi ?

Alors j'entre. Bien sûr les portes font un grand bruit difficile à ignorer ici, donc impossible d'entrer sans se faire remarquer. Quelques têtes se tournent pour voir le nouvel arrivant, dès qu'ils me reconnaissent, ils reprennent leurs activités en cours : soigner, compter les blessés et faire une estimation des pertes. Je vois sur certains visages du dégoût de me revoir vivant mais la plupart ma porte un regard d'indifférence qui me met mal à l'aise. J'aurai préféré une quelconque émotion, bonne ou mauvaise, que ceci.

Car cela veut dire que pour eux, c'est comme si je n'existais plus. Apparemment, tout le monde se plait à oublier que sans moi, ils n'en seraient certainement pas là, la victoire entre les mains.

Ils m'oublient alors que ma place auprès côté du Lord leur a permis de grandes choses. Et les punitions que j'avais, ils ne s'en souciaient guère, maintenant non plus d'ailleurs. Ils avaient leurs informations, ils étaient contents. A vrai dire, je me demande si je n'ai jamais existé à leur yeux.

Je ne renvois certes pas l'image de la cordialité, mais personne n'a essayé de voir au-delà, personne n'a essayé de me connaître et personne n'a simplement essayé de me parler. Même mes collègues enseignants, qui pour la majorité, étaient là lors de mes études. Quoique j'imagine que certains ne m'avaient pas remarqué et n'auraient pas pu me reconnaître à mon arrivé en tant que nouveau maître des potions.

Je zigzague entre les lits improvisés et me déplace jusqu'à la table des professeurs, la seule encore en place. Sont assis presque tous les enseignants, un miracle. Ma place est à leur côté, même si avec ou sans moi, ils se débrouillent j'aurai l'occasion de voir le nom des disparus de chaque côté car ils font aussi le conte des mangemorts morts pour savoir les noms de ceux qui ont réussi à s'échapper.

C'est là que je leur suis nécessaire car je connais tous les noms, pas eux. Ils seront obligés de me parler.

En arrivant à la table, seule Minerva me remarque encore une fois, elle prend une feuille et me demande vaguement et d'un ton neutre tout en me la tendant, d'y inscrire tous les noms des mangemorts que je connais.

Et c'est tout, elle repart avec les autres en me plantant là.

Je m'installe alors à mon habitude, au bout de la table et commence mon travail. Je le finis en quelques minutes car les noms me reviennent en mémoire très facilement contrairement aux visages respectifs masqués par le masque obligatoire lors des réunions.

Je me déplace jusqu'à Minerva qui est en train de parler et lui tend le parchemin. Elle me le prend des mains tout en continuant de parler.

Même pas un merci, même pas un regard de sa part. et moi à côté, droit, seul, sans rien dire, je me rassois à ma place habituelle et contemple ce qu'est devenue la Grande Salle : une infirmerie et un point de rassemblement.

Mon regard passe de visages en visages comme pour bien intégrer ceux qui sont là et me rappeler les visages de ceux qui manquent.

Au moment où je commençais à me perdre dans les noms des élèves qui me semblaient absents, un bruit de chaise près de moi me sortit de mes songes. Le Survivant vient juste de rejoindre le groupe de professeur et dû, par le manque de place, s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Bien sûr, il ne me remarqua pas au début et finalement quand il me voit, c'est simplement pour me sortir.

« Tiens, vous êtes encore vivant vous. »

Si tout à l'heure, il n'avait que de l'indifférence pour moi, là il me fait bien comprendre que je suis de trop. Et je ne sais laquelle de ses deux réactions me blesse le plus. Mais cela lui importe peu, n'est-ce pas, il est comme les autres, pour lui, je ne suis pas homme à ressentit n'importe quelle émotion autre que la haine.

Durant mon temps de réflexion ou de lamentation personnelle, appelez cela comme vous voulez, il me regarde étrangement comme s'il attendait une réplique de ma part. et moi, je me demande en ce moment même si je dois oui ou non lui répondre.

D'ailleurs, étrangement, surtout venant de moi, je n'ai aucunes piques à sortir.

Alors, je lui réponds tranquillement sans même le regarder d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion, de sensation, de tout en fait.

« Désolé de vous décevoir.»

Et le pire dans cette phrase, c'est que je le pense, c'est que c'est vrai. Plus le temps passe, plus les choses se réorganisent petit à petit, je me dis chaque fois plus fort que je n'ai pas ma place ici. M'ai l'ais-je jamais eue ?

En tout cas, je ne saurai jamais quel effet aura eue ma réponse sur la célébrité étant donné qu'elle s'est déjà retournée et discute, comme si je n'existais pas, avec les autres qui en font de même.

L'indifférence, encore et toujours, je commence à croire que le sentiment le plus facile pour eux d'avoir envers moi.

Suis-je si compliqué que cela ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est justement le contraire de ce qu'ils me donnent, de la considération.

Pour eux, c'est comme si j'étais déjà mort. Et à cause de cela, je ne suis plus qu'un coquille vide. Comment ressentir quelque chose quand on vous fait comprendre que vous n'en valez pas la peine et que de toute façon, personne ne se soucie de vous. Un peu comme si vous receviez le baisez du détraqueur en gros.

Autant mourir.

Il n'y a qu'un chose qui m'en empêche : je ne pense pas le mériter, en tout cas, pas dans ces conditions, pas maintenant.

De toute façon, j'aurai beau m'éteindre, je suis à peu près certain que plus de la moitié me classerait dans la colonne mangemort et donc pour dire clairement ma pensée : on en a rien à faire de celui-là.

J'en ai vite assez de cette atmosphère étouffante où vous avez l'impression qu'un nuage noir vous encercle et veut vous étouffer. Et puis, j'aurai beau me promener dans tout Poudlard comme bon me semble, personne ne me remarquera et ne m'interpellera avant un bon moment.

Malgré moi je dois avouer.

Enfin, je vais en profiter pour justement faire un tour du côté de la tour d'astronomie où l'on trouve généralement une âme en perdue qui a simplement besoin de n'importe quelle personne pour un peu de réconfort. Je peux toujours espérer.

Après avoir monté les interminables marches, j'aperçois la salle ronde où comme par hasard, aucune âme en peine ne s'y trouve aujourd'hui.

On peut dire que la malchance a décidé de s'en prendre à moi de façon plus insistante que d'habitude aujourd'hui.

Je m'approche de l'ouverture qui se trouve à une hauteur assez conséquente. Et d'où une chute ou…un saut s'avérerait mortel. Lorsque je n'étais qu'un simple élève, j'y venais souvent, le seul endroit assez calme du château à mon goût.

Je préfère ne pas aller plus loin dans mes souvenirs sinon je risque de commettre la bêtise que j'ai toujours voulue faire. Mais n'ayant jamais eu le courage pour la concrétiser. Par contre aujourd'hui, je l'ai. Alors, je prends la décision de redescendre avant de vouloir essayer de voler

Au pied des escaliers, je ne sais plus où aller. Tout cela parce que je redoute le moment où il va falloir me rendre dans mes appartements.

Alors, je continue de traîner dans les couloirs avec quelques questions. Du genre , pourquoi personne ne m'a demandé mon aide dans la Grande Salle pour les aider à soigner les blessés. Le personnel médical a un effectif nettement insuffisant et je suis totalement qualifié pour jouer les infirmiers. Mais rien. Et aussi, tout à l'heure, Potter avec sa question, que voulait-il que je lui réponde. Je voyais bien dans ses yeux la haine qu'il me portait et puis tout d'un coup, plus rien. De cette façon, il m'a bien démontré que je ne méritais plus aucun intérêt de sa part, même de la haine.

Rien, rien et toujours rien, je dirais que cela fait au moins deux bonne heures que je marche dans le château. Je pense même avoir fait tous les couloirs non cachés dedans. Mais rien, personne que j'aurais pu aider et qui par la même occasion sans le savoir, m'aurait aidé moi.

Je n'ai désormais plus le choix, je dois aller dans mes cachots où la solitude amère m'attend.

Cette fois-ci, j'ouvre la porte sans trop hésiter sachant que j'ai déjà tout fait pour l'éviter.

Sombre, voilà un simple mot qui décrit l'ensemble des pièces qui m'entourent chaque jour, et ce, depuis des années déjà. Et qui vont encore me servir pendant longtemps.

Je m'assois à mon bureau et attends. Attends que quelqu'un vienne me chercher pour la réunion finale qui aura lieue lorsque toutes les données voulues auront été trouvées.

Enfin, faudrait-il que l'on ne m'oublie pas/

année scolaire prochaine

Ce jour-là, on ne m'a pas oublié, Minerva elle-même est venue me chercher sans un mot, il en va de soi. La réunion s'est passé sans qu'un mot ne sorte de ma bouche, sans qu'aucune parole ou regard ne me soit adressé.

Je me suis ensuite mis à préparer mes cours comme chaque année comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les « vacances » se sont déroulées, elles aussi, sans que rien d'intéressant ne se présente. J'allais entre lecture et potions, les seules activités qui m'intéressent encore un tant soi peu.

Enfin, la rentrée est arrivé et ma vie a reprit maintenant un ton monotone difficile à battre.

Les cours se passent toujours tranquillement mais je m'ennuie. Pourtant, je suis destiné à enseigner jusqu'à je ne sais pas quand. Dans un bon moment en tout cas.

Un seul repas me suffit pas jour, rien d'anormal chez moi. Mon insomnie est toujours là. Comme quoi, tout est resté comme avant.

Il me manque juste une chose, une seule mais qui changerait le sens de ma « vie » : l'envie d'exister.

Je développe : l'envie d'être reconnu comme un être existant et pas comme maintenant, une ombre. Je rêve même des fois la nuit de mes anciennes querelles avec Minerva , Pompom et même Potter, cela veut tout dire!

Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve bien sûr.

Alors tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est continuer à « vivre » et attendre que la mort veuille bien de moi. L'envie d'en finir n'est même plus là. Alors je continue et je continuerais en espérant qu'un jour cela change et que si ça se passe, ça soit au moins avant ma fin.

C'est l'heure, je dois aller en cours, encore et toujours.

Peut-être que je vous reverrai un jour et que cette fois-ci, je vous conterai ce changement….

_Voilà, un second one-shot, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Dites le moi par review s'il vous plait._

_A bientôt avec la suite de ma fic…_


End file.
